


White Wolf Morning

by BookDragon13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mobster Bucky Barnes, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: You spend the morning with your mobster husband





	White Wolf Morning

Everyone in your town knew of the White Wolf. The mysterious mobster who ran the criminal element and some of the government as well. He is the most dangerous man people in your town know. Even if they'd never met the man. Nobody but his closest friends even knew his real name, James Buchanan Barnes. And close friends for a mobster were few and far between.

You were one of the rare few. Even more, you were one of two that could call the White Wolf his nickname, Bucky. Steve was his childhood best friend and currently his bodyguard, while you are his wife. You and Steve are the only people who saw Bucky’s soft side.

Like right now. The dawn was shining through your curtains and it was one of the few times you were awake before Bucky. He looked so innocent and normal. It was easy to forget that Bucky stole, maimed, and killed for a living when he looked so gentle. You loved that you were privileged enough to see Bucky like this- comfortable and soft.

You started running your fingers through Bucky’s hair. It’s your favorite way to wake him up. He started rumbling and cuddle more into you. A giggle escaped your lips.

“C’mon Bucky, it's time to wake up. You’ve got a big day ahead of you!”

Bucky groaned, not even bothering to open his eyes. “Noooo, wanna stay here with you.”

“Okay, honey, but you know what Sam’s gonna do if he has to meet with Anthony Stark without you. There’d be more blood than necessary. Isn’t that more trouble than it’s worth?” 

He just buried his face in your chest. You smiled at his antics. “Steve can hold Sam back from doin’ somethin’ completely stupid,” Bucky mumbled. “They can deal without me for one day. I need a break. Can’t I stay at home with my girl?”

You sighed happily. “I certainly wouldn’t mind, if you really think your mob can run without you for a day. But if you wanna do it, ya have to wake up and call Steve and Sam.”

Bucky whined but opened his eyes. “Fine. But will you make some French toast while I make the calls?”

“Of course!” You gave a peck to Bucky’s lips. “Now go, give your orders for the day. Then you can have French toast and maybe some lovin’ after.”

That got Bucky moving. You couldn’t help but giggle as you got out of bed and put on your robe. While Bucky knew how the weaknesses of all his enemies, you knew the weaknesses of your husband. And you know how to use them. Bucky may have thought this day off was his idea, but it was really everything that you did that made him think it. 

As you got the French toast ready, you could hear Bucky ordering Steve and Sam around, making sure that everything would go according to plan. He may not have needed to shout or yell, but Bucky definitely had an authoritative voice that you loved. Bucky didn’t even need to threaten to make him respected by his men. They just know that he’s the best man they could work for, and if you’re not in the White Wolf’s favor, there’s no point working for him.

Bucky came in right as you were plating breakfast. He kissed your cheek before he sat down. He was smiling, which you took as a good sign.

“Everything’s good to go. Steve and Sam will take of Stark, and I get to spend the day with you! And we’re not leaving this house at all.”

“Good,” you said. “Now eat up, my white wolf, because you’ll need your strength.”

Bucky sounded a little howl, which made you chuckle. And after breakfast, you and Bucky spent the day cuddling and kissing.


End file.
